


Ты почувствуешь приближение

by Viallen



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, Kidnapping, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash, Wendigo Josh, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 15:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7980979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viallen/pseuds/Viallen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Это далеко не волки, - продолжает нагнетать атмосферу Крис, ерзая на жестком стуле. Веревки слишком сильно впиваются в запястья, левая рука онемела к чертям, а правая уже начинает противно зудеть, снижая и без того не особо высокие шансы на побег. - Это чертовы вендиго, и знаешь, это либо жуткая голодная тварь, либо мой бойфренд. И я даже не знаю, какой из вариантов опаснее для тебя.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ты почувствуешь приближение

**Author's Note:**

> Ребята охотники, Джош разумный полу-вендиго, огнеметчик жив и тренирует эту шайку. И никаких вопросов, освободи свой разум от вопросов.  
> Вдохновлено постиком с тамблера, который уже не найти.

Крис приходит в себя резко, толчком, будто окунувшись в ушат холодной воды. Голова идет кругом, а перед глазами расплываются цветные круги, что не может означать ничего хорошего. Превозмогая боль, Крис пытается подняться на ноги, но запоздало понимает, что и без того находится в вертикальном положении: сидит на стуле с обмотанными грубой веревкой руками и ногами. На долгое мгновение на него накатывает ощущение дежавю: стул, веревки, гудящая голова. Было, проходили, хорошо, на этот раз хотя бы без пил и Эшли напротив. Это приятное разнообразие, но какого черта? Крис старательно напрягает память, пытаясь восстановить недавние события. Из темноты выплывают вспышки событий, но их сложно поставить в ряд. Последнее его воспоминание не несет в себе ничего полезного: как обычно возвращался из деревни с покупками — и вот, куда в итоге привело такое, казалось бы, безопасное действие. К слову говоря, «куда» было хорошим вопросом. Благословляя плод любви оптических и мотоциклетных очков, которые до сих пор плотно сидели на своем месте, Крис завертел головой. Смотреть, правда, было не на что: кругом темнота да деревянный пол, достаточно привычный пейзаж, но обычно его местонахождение было хотя бы не столь таинственно. Со вздохом «какого хрена» Крис на пробу дергает руками, но кроме вспышки боли в плече это ничего не приносит. Кто бы ни развлекался вязанием узлов на досуге, он явно неплохо освоил технику морских. Крис снова бубнит себе под нос ругательство и раздумывает, стоит ли пытаться кричать. Вендиго никогда не отличались любовью к веревкам — к чему мучиться с узлами, когда можно насадить жертву лицом на крюк, — и стульям, так что все происходящее не иначе, как дело людских рук. А в Черных Соснах на данный момент проживает только девять человек, и если это очередная тренировка от Джека, то Крис клянется сам себе, что поджарит старого охотника из его же огнемета за такие игры. И вообще, поджарит из любимого огнемета любого, чьей идеей было… вот это вот. Тренировки тренировками, даже шутки шутками, но зачем так сильно прикладывать по голове — охотиться ведь без нее будет сложно.  
Из размышлений о пользе головы во время охоты Криса вырывает пронзительный скрип двери, и, пару тяжелых шагов спустя, в круг света входит, очевидно, виновник всех бед и гордый десятый обитатель Черных Сосен. Долгое мгновение они рассматривают друг друга, Крис отмечает про себя, что похититель — человек на все сто процентов: взрослый, с грубыми чертами лица и глазами явно нездорового человека.

— Какого хрена? — Крис злится, но голос его звучит устало. Это был чертовски длинный день: в деревне за пару часов нужно было успеть скупить огромный список несвязанных друг с другом продуктов: от патронов до питательного крема с ромашкой, потом вернутся на гору и долго брести по снегу с необъятными сумками. Джек отправлял их поодиночке, называя сей кросс лишней тренировкой. — Который час?

Похититель, что ожидаемо, на вопросы отвечать и не думал, но от звука голоса, наконец, отрывает взгляд от Криса и уходит вглубь комнаты, видимо, заниматься своими похитительскими делами. Крис фыркает себе под нос, немного дергается в путах и, не получив на это никакой реакции, снова пытается привлечь к себе внимание.

— Эй, нет, серьезно! Если ты не в курсе, это наша гора, мы тут охотники, вообще-то. На вендиго, а не на оленей, если ты подумал о них, — сообщает Крис в темноту. — Ну знаешь, вендиго, зубастые твари-каннибалы, слышал о таких?

— Слышал, — раздается в ответ. — В индейских сказках. И если кучка подростков охотится на своих воображаемых зверушек, это не делает их хозяевами горы. Тут нет хозяев, только снег.

— И толпа вендиго, — поправляет его Крис. Похититель даже вновь выходит на свет и с сомнением разглядывает его в ответ, видимо, оценивая, кто из них больше не в себе.

В подтверждение слов, за стенами избушки откуда-то издалека раздается приглушенный, но душераздирающий вой, от которого волосы на затылке встают дыбом. Вендиго. Крайне возмущенный. И пускай три дня назад самый опасный из них, получив хорошую взбучку, скрылся в шахте и, со слов Джека, будет зализывать раны как минимум неделю, а два остальных надежно заперты в камерах, звук этот все равно заставляет вздрогнуть.

— Это далеко не волки, — продолжает нагнетать атмосферу Крис, ерзая на жестком стуле. Веревки слишком сильно впиваются в запястья, левая рука онемела к чертям, а правая уже начинает противно зудеть, снижая и без того не особо высокие шансы на побег. — Это чертовы вендиго, и знаешь, это либо жуткая голодная тварь, либо мой бойфренд. И я даже не знаю, какой из вариантов опаснее для тебя. Ты почувствуешь приближение в любом случае, кто бы это ни был. Услышишь холодящий кровь вой, следом клацанье когтей, почувствуешь запах гнили и крови, и только перед самой атакой увидишь пасть, полную зубов, острых, как бритва.

Сцена, кажется, особого впечатления на похитителя не производит, но Криса это даже не сильно расстраивает. Если он и вправду решил поселиться в лесу, до встречи с вендиго ждать долго не придется. И не то чтобы Крису будет его жаль.

***

Кровь на снегу никогда не к добру. И да, пускай это - лес, полный волков и медведей, которые стабильно охотятся, дерутся и вообще служат отличными источниками крови на снегу, разорванная сумка и знакомая вязаная шапка просто не оставляют вариантов. Эшли случайно натыкается на жуткую сцену и в панике созывает всех остальных.  
А ведь все шло так хорошо, она и Эмили с Джесс собирались прогуляться пока светло, встретить Криса, может, помочь с сумками и урвать себе что-нибудь съестное, пока Джек не утащил все запасы на разделение по пайкам. Но никто из них, конечно же, не ожидал обнаружить место преступления.  
Через полчаса у проклятого места собралась вся команда, включая Джека и Вулфи. Также прямо на месте состоялся совет относительно того, что делать и как спасать, но толку от него вышло мало: Джек с отсутствующим видом разглядывал следы на снегу, Вулфи рыскал вокруг, что-то вынюхивая, а Джош сидел на дереве и выл, не то угрожая собратьям-вендиго самой страшной смертью за то, что покусились на самое дорогое, не то просто демонстрируя степень своего горя и возмущения по средствам доведения всей фауны леса до крайней стадии ужаса.

— Хватит, — закончив со следами рявкнул Джек, кого вой довел до ручки первым. — Твари тут не при чем, это дело рук человека. Вот вам Вулфи, оружие у вас с собой, вперед, разбираться. Если не справитесь с каким-то сумасшедшим в лесу — сразу уезжайте обратно в город, я не собираюсь приводить вендиго корм в зубы.

И операция по спасению развернулась в полном масштабе. Как развернулась: Майкл, возомнивший себя говорящим с волками, с Вулфи, Сэм с дробовиком и Джош двинулись по следу, а остальным было решено вернутся на базу и оказывать оттуда непосредственную помощь. Какую — никто не знал наверняка, но готовиться стоило ко всему. Люди людьми, но солнце уже медленно катилось за горизонт, и ухо нужно было держать востро.  
Группа спасения двигалась медленно, но верно. Вулфи взял след — впрочем, в нем никто и не сомневался, — и семенил по снегу, иногда останавливаясь и принюхиваясь, но упорно продолжая идти по следу. Джош двигался за ним, щурясь на садящееся солнце и утробно рыча, чем заставлял Сэм волноваться. Он, черт возьми, не рычал так уже несколько долгих месяцев, с тех пор как отошел от стадии «полной одичалости», но сейчас… Ох, Сэм было даже немного жаль того несчастного, что поднял руку на Криса. В том, что этот несчастный станет жертвой взбешенного почти-не-вендиго не было и сомнений, и Сэм совсем не собиралась становиться между ними.  
Когда Вулфи приводит их к полуразрушенному дому у опушки леса, солнце уже давно село. Перед тем как вломиться, вся команда ненадолго останавливается оценить ситуацию и подумать над планом, но Джош слушает вполуха. Его левый глаз в слабом свете фонариков выглядит совсем жутко, подернутый молочной пленкой, а зубы из приоткрытого рта, кажется, выделяются сильнее обычного. Майк уверен, что это просто воображение играет с ним злые шутки — Джош не опасен, это факт, они провели уже много месяцев под одной крышей и кроме периодических шуток со спрыгиванием с потолка посреди ночи, вреда от него никакого. Но в это как-то сложно поверить, глядя на дикий блеск в его глазах и напряженную позу хищника, готового к атаке. Майк не уверен, что им вообще стоит входить в дом. Возможно, куда разумнее будет просто впустить туда Джоша и подождать минут десять, пока будет вершиться месть.  
Но они все равно додумывают план до конца, к всеобщему удивлению, Джош даже не бросается в дом сразу, вместо этого застывает у окна в жуткой позе и воет громко, хищно, вскинув голову к небу. Его вою вторит Вулфи, а Майк, сам того не замечая, делает шаг ближе к Сэм. Та снимает с плеча дробовик.  
Они выбивают хлипкую деревянную дверь и вваливаются в комнату под громогласное не то «скриии», не то «Криииис» от Джоша, который мгновение спустя взбирается на потолок — и когда только успел избавиться от ботинок — и быстро-быстро перебегает в соседнюю комнату, пока Сэм и Майк светят по углам, осматриваясь. Они только делают шаг по направлению к следующей комнате, как из глубины дома по ушам бьет сначала триумфальный рык Джоша, следом крик полный ужаса от похитителя, и в итоге что-то неразборчивое, но, кажется, неприличное — от Криса.  
К тому моменту, как Сэм с Майком добегают до комнаты, Крис уже в железной хватке Джоша, а до смерти напуганный похититель лежит в углу, глядя на странную картину вконец обезумевшими глазами. Сэм на всякий случай наставляет на него дробовик, одним глазом обеспокоенно косясь в сторону Криса. Впрочем, тот очень даже жив и почти в порядке, не считая кровавой ссадины на лбу, ну, а еще Джоша, буквально повисшего на нем. Он бормочет что-то неразборчивое, тычась носом в шею Криса, который повторяет настойчивое «я в порядке», но Вашингтон и не думает разжимать когтистые объятия.

***

— Итак, тут неподалеку есть деревня, думаю, ты в курсе, — четверть часа спустя, сразу после того, как счастливая сцена воссоединения подошла к концу, внимание охотников переключилось на несостоявшегося похитителя тире маньяка. — Ты топаешь туда и сдаешься полиции прямо сейчас. У тебя фора в, — Крис в драматичном жесте смотрит на свое запястье, на котором отродясь не было часов. — В пять секунд, а потом мой бойфренд, кстати, знакомьтесь, бежит следом, чтобы удостовериться, что ты не сбился с курса и не сбавил темп.

Потенциальная жертва вендиго, совсем недавно являющаяся похитителем, смотрит на команду охотников в искреннем недоумении напополам с ужасом. Джош в ответ только криво ухмыляется, демонстрируя острые и совершенно точно нечеловеческие зубы.

— Один, — начинает отсчет Крис. — Два… Пять. Дорогой, развлекайся.


End file.
